


Reminiscing

by professorandre1228



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just a story about a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorandre1228/pseuds/professorandre1228
Summary: Woke up with this on my mind and absolutely HAD to write it. Like it or not.
Relationships: all of them! - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Reminiscing

Once Upon a Time…

Once upon a time is for fairytales and typically evokes memories of princes rescuing princesses from witches or dragons, then falling in love and finding their happily ever after. As an adult, the cynics among us scoff as we think about the horrors of reality. The evil dragon takes the form of the company that holds our mortgages. The witch is the catty woman at the office who does no work but somehow has the upper management eating out of the palm of her hand. And rarely do we find our prince or princess or our happily ever after.

As we grow up, we grow into the realization that these fairytales are merely entertainment. Sure, we’re aware that the original versions were much more Grimm (see what I did there?) and typically were told as life lessons or to scare people, but it’s easier on the conscience to imagine the huffy and irate stepsisters just being unable to do anything while Cinderella waltzes off with her fella, rather than the Grimm version (which wasn’t even the original version), where birds peck out the step-sisters’ eyes after they had cut their own toes off to try to fit the shoe.

But while most ‘Once Upon a Time’ stories have dragons, witches, fairies, knights, kings, queens, princes, princesses, etc, this ‘Once Upon a Time’ has something none of those stories ever had. This one has the Winchesters.

*****

This story does have dragons, witches, fairies, knights, kings, queens, princes, and princesses, but definitely not like any ever found in a Disney story. The dragons appear in human form. The witches look less like old crones than soccer moms. The fairies are not discreetly covered with leaves as they flit around. The knights are formed from demons of Hell. The infant destined to be King (of Hell) chose another destiny. The usurper King of Hell lusted after Dean Winchester. The Queen of Hell who took over after the usurper was quite fond of Sam Winchester. The princes were Lucifer’s first demon creations. And the only ‘princess’ was dubbed so by his brother for his choice of hairstyle. 

This story is about family, blood-related and beyond. Brotherhood. Sisterhood. Enemies become friends and friends become enemies. Bad intentions sometimes are averted. Good intentions often go bad. Not all illnesses and injuries are magicked away, but some are. There are ghosts and ghouls, and many other mythical creatures most people knew nothing of before. There are vampires and werewolves. And some of them are quite lovely people. 

There are also angels. Not quite the fluffy-winged, harp-carrying stereotype humanity portrays them as. The first angel to encounter the Winchesters is also the first to realize destiny can be changed. And as they changed, the story changed. It mutated from a simple story about two brothers, into a story that no one could predict it would go. And having a story no longer following a formula? Was pretty much unheard of. 

Other angels join the side of the Winchesters, although they weren’t building an army, just making friends. By the time they thought to create an army to stop those who would destroy life, they already had one, just by being who they were.

The hunters of fairytales always took out the big, bad wolf. The hunters in this story often die bloody and rarely live to see the same silvery beards the wisest among them sported. There are witches who fight alongside them, rather than against. There are all-powerful beings that the Winchesters found to be just scared children who needed guidance. There were gods who were power-hungry and a God who wasn’t merciful or benign. There are epic battles that rocked the world, and small ones that brought sad endings, although no one would ever know outside their circle. There are adorable cupids who looked nothing like the Raphael putti, and more like adult versions of Caravaggio’s depictions. There are Zanna, otherwise known as ‘imaginary friends’. 

All in all, there is a wide variation of characters and creatures. And in the center of it all, legends without trying to be, the Winchesters. 

The story begins with a family and tragedy and ended with family and love. 

*****

And honestly, I don’t care if you hated episode 20 because Cas wasn’t represented except for a single line that wasn’t elaborated upon, or if you loved it because it closed out the story and gave us an episode of easter eggs (either episode could have served as the finale), the story truly didn’t end, because the best stories never do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not looking to discuss why you hated or loved the ending. Not going to subject others to vitriol about something a cast member said or didn't. Take it for what it is.


End file.
